Level 425
Level 425 is the fifteenth and last level in Soda Swamp. To pass this level, you should collect 200 blue candies and make 5 striped candy + wrapped candy combos in 50 moves and aim for at least 65,000 points. It is the four hundred twenty-fifth level of Candy Crush Saga and the ninety-fifth candy order level of Candy Crush Saga. When you have extra moves left in this level, Striped Candy will be automatically made and give you extra points. Poll Please go to Level 425/Poll to vote for the difficulty of this level. Difficulty *This level is almost impossible to grade. People have finished this level on their first try, yet for some it can take over 200 tries. This level is hugely based on luck, but with the right tactics, it can be made easier. Those that fail may be because their tactic is wrong. People fail to realise that the bombs and the blue candies will pretty much take care of themselves, and they spend too long trying to get rid of bombs and blue candies. 200 blue candies may seem a lot, and many players are intimidated by this number, but with all the combos, they get taken care of by themselves. *The difficulty lies in trying to get five striped and wrapped candies to mix, with all those Toffee Tornadoes flying around ruining plans. Sometimes, the candies will just fall exactly the right way and you will get five mixes in no time. This is where luck comes in. This level has gained hatred due to the luck element on this level, as the tornadoes leave you crossing your fingers hoping your plans aren't ruined. Stars *1 star: 45000 points *2 stars: 232,000? points *3 stars: 255,000 points Strategies From Marcnut1996: Try not to detonate the striped and wrapped candies until you can make a striped-wrapped combo. Do not focus on the blue candies, they can get cleared automatically by your combos. Do not care too much about the bombs as they are easy to remove (with the striped-wrapped combo etc.) and they are likely to be removed by the Toffee Tornados. If the bombs get to a low value, then try to remove them. Use colour bombs to remove colours so that you can make the wrapped and striped candies more easily. From another unknown user: Try to collect the blue candies first; if you are lucky enough, you can make some color bombs that will clear some blue candy, and then make wrapped candy + striped candy combo and do this until you make 5 of them. You may now activate them. This could give you lots of points. You can also do color bomb + color bomb combo, as it will clear blue candies and all other candy colors, too. Speaking of candy bombs, try to detonate a lot of candy bombs (maybe blue ones) to boost your goal. From 3primetime3: The King company probably thinks that keeping people occupied with the wrapped+striped candy combos will stop people from asking them when the next episode will come out. Toffee tornadoes and bombs make this level even harder. One recommendation is to try to mix color bomb with striped candy to get the time bombs in control first, then make striped-wrapped candy combos. However, in the meantime, make sure that toffee tornadoes do not eat up your powerups. Don't purposely use moves to complete the blue candy count - it will come on its own. This level is probably amongst the top 25 most difficult levels? Walkthrough Category:Candy order levels Category:Soda Swamp levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with bombs Category:Levels with regular meringues Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with 5-layer meringues Category:Levels with toffee tornadoes Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels That Need Luck Category:World Five